An Enemy Within (Act I)
The 1st Lokian, associated Jedi and "other" associates received a message from Master Scandlan Hasger. The message was a holorecording of a Chiss male, sounding like he was in some trouble. Intelligence, the Chiss stated, believed he was on Hoth, but fearing for his safety he was hiding out on Nar Shadaa. The team headed to investigate. The Transmission The transmission went as follows: "I am safe for now, but I don't know how long I can stay here." the Chiss Agent continues. "Intelligence believe that I am still on Hoth, but that could change at any time. I'm currently on Nar Shaddaa awaiting your arrival. Please hu..............................." At this point the recording switched back to Master Hasger, who requested the 1st Lokian and their allies report to Nar Shadaa for further briefing on the situation Nar Shaddaa The team met on the lower promenade of Nar Shaddaa's bustling central district. Aliens of all species imaginable came and went on their daily business throughout the promenade, as the vendors, cantinas, and holosuites did a lively trade. The 1st Lokian team, along with Caption Ji'on of Republic Security rendezvous'd with Master Hasger. The old Jedi Master began with the announcement that the Jedi Council had decided to disband Section 66. Though the future of Jedi associated with the 1st Lokian is unclear, Master Hasger made it clear that this was obviously not the reason they had gathered. The Chiss needed to found, and quickly. Spreading out to look for clues, the team worked their way around the promenade. Jedi Pandrana questioned a vendor with limited success, discovering there had been an incident a day or two earlier underneath a nearby ramp. SGT Killian was able to get more information and discover the Chiss had limped away up the ramp afterward. An imperial ammo clip found nearby lent credence to the vendors story and the team investigated further. Searching the upper areas of the Promenade, the police officer Ji'on received a report that a Twi'lek bounty hunter had been seen in the area recently. Further investigation revealed that the hunter was more than likely still on the scene. Knight Pandrana spotted a Twi'lek that had been following the group, and questioned her. The Twi'lek was most unhelpful, but Pandrana made SGT Killian aware of the situation, and a scan revealed she was packing some serious hardware, and was suffering a little from lack of sleep Developments It was discovered that the wounded Chiss had made it to the cantina, but from there had headed to a speeder pad. The team set out to the pad to investigate further. It was decided that the suspicious Twi'lek would be left alone for now, whilst a potential match was found in the Republic database records. Upon reaching the speeder pad, the advance investigation team appeared to be trying to slice into a droid, with limited success. PVT Heleus eventually got through the droids firewalls and reported success. Searching the travel records led the team through several dead ends before it was discovered an injured Chiss had taken a vehicle to the spaceport, and been treated at the spaceport medical facility before being cleared to ship out. The team headed to investigate further. The Spaceport PVT Heleus once again sliced the droid at the spaceport speeder pad, and found nothing new to assist the investigation. There were however, records that he was not able to access, which raised suspicions. Further slicing revealed that the Chiss had announced himself as an Imperial Agent, and requested immediate evac from Nar Shaddaa. The records showed he was booked on a freighter that was outbound to the Taris system. The team arranged passage to the Taris system, and settled themselves into the spaceport lounge to await their transport. Category:Stories